


Tengamos una cita

by Dogchasingcars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars/pseuds/Dogchasingcars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con el pasar de las semanas, una cosa llevó a la otra, y le dijo que deberían de tener una cita, porque eso de besarse de vez en cuando -bueno, muy regularmente- después que todos se hubiesen marchado a sus casas, en los vestidores, era tan... vulgar. Bueno, vale, era excitante, sí, pero quería experimentar cosas nuevas. Cosas que no tuviesen que ver con ellos sudorosos, oliendo no exactamente bien y en una habitación un tanto húmeda. </p><p>Algo más agradable, algo distinto. </p><p>[Semana KyouHaba; Día 7: Libre] {Yahaba y Kyoutani tienen su primera cita}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tengamos una cita

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, dios. Ok, esta no era ni la idea inicial cuando pensé en escribir algo para la semana Kyouhaba, pero, se me ocurrió hace unos días y me dije "¿Qué diablos? Voy a escribirlo". Esta pareja ha consumido mi alma en los últimos meses, gracias a un hermoso fic (Close To the Chest, VAYAN A LEERLO SI NO LO HAN LEÍDO, HÁGANSE UN FAVOR) y me he enganchado muchísimo con cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con ellos. Habiendo escrito ya dos fics, me dije: Es hora de hacerlos pareja oficial. Y heme aquí con esto. 
> 
> Aprovecho para mencionar que, no sé cuánto me vaya a tomar, pero estoy escribiendo un fic sobre el tercer año de Kyoutani, y por supuesto que va a contener MUCHO Kyouhaba, porque me llamo Mónica y tengo que hacerlo. La idea es terminarlo antes de publicarlo; calculo que serán como 12 capítulos y voy escribiendo el tercero, así que, si me tienen algo de paciencia, eventualmente podrán leer otro fic mío de ellos. Me hace algo de ilusión, la verdad :__)
> 
> Y ya como nota adicional, algo para POTETO: ... Don't die, please.

Yahaba estaba completamente seguro de que, cuando salió aquella tarde de su casa y le confirmó a su madre que iba a una cita (tampoco era que podría haberle dicho una mentira, ¿a dónde más podría ir él vestido con su una de sus mejores camisas? Su madre lo intuiría de todas maneras), ella se habría imaginado que se encontraría con una chica. Una muchacha con una voz melodiosa, cabello largo y ojos risueños, quizás hasta unos centímetros más baja que él. Pero su madre tan sólo habría atinado en lo de la estatura... nada más. 

 

Kyoutani no tenía una voz melodiosa, más bien la tenía a veces un poco rasposa, especialmente después de una práctica o un partido, porque entre tanto grito cuando hacía un remate, su garganta se resentía muchísimo. No tenía el cabello largo, lo tenía muy corto, de hecho; rubio, pero se dejaba esas extrañas líneas negras... aún no tenía idea del por qué ni de cómo diantres conseguía aquella hazaña. Tampoco tenía los ojos risueños. No parecían de esos ojos que describían en los cuentos de hadas, o quizás sí... cuando describían al dragón que se enfrentaba al héroe del cuento. Sí, quizás eso. Y por supuesto, Kyoutani definitivamente no era una chica. 

 

Con semejante descripción, seguramente su madre se hubiese preguntado por qué diablos su Shigeru estaría saliendo con alguien semejante como Kyoutani; él mismo a veces, sólo a veces, se preguntaba por qué se había fijado en él. Le gustaban las chicas o al menos eso había creído durante todos estos años. Había envidiado muchas veces a Oikawa y su séquito de fans, que obtenía con tan sólo sonreír o pestañear. Se había fijado en varias chicas en su vida, y muchas le habían causado nervios y manos sudorosas, pero curiosamente, ninguna de ellas le había hecho sentir como Kyoutani cuando éste le gritó, después de una práctica, que le gustaba. 

 

Fue una declaración que Yahaba jamás se habría esperado recibir: Kyoutani, con sus mejillas enrojecidas por el ejercicio físico y por la vergüenza del momento; el ceño fruncido y sus puños apretados contra sus piernas, gritándole que lo detestaba porque le gustaba. Así tal cual, en medio del solitario gimnasio de Aobajousai. Lo más absurdo fue que Yahaba le dijo que le correspondía, porque aparentemente Kyoutani le interesaba más que todas las chicas que Yahaba había conocido en su vida, a pesar que no fuese amable, ni tuviese una voz melodiosa. 

 

Con el pasar de las semanas, una cosa llevó a la otra, y le dijo que deberían de tener una cita, porque eso de besarse de vez en cuando -bueno, muy regularmente- después que todos se hubiesen marchado a sus casas, en los vestidores, era tan... vulgar. Bueno, vale, era excitante, sí, pero quería experimentar cosas nuevas. Cosas que no tuviesen que ver con ellos sudorosos, oliendo no exactamente bien y en una habitación un tanto húmeda. Algo más agradable, algo distinto. 

 

Le costó un poco de trabajo convencer a Kyoutani de que saliesen (Yahaba juraría que casi le dio un infarto cuando mencionó la palabra "cita"), pero luego de un par de caricias tras las orejas, Kyoutani terminó por ceder. No exactamente muy sonriente y convencido, pero aceptó; Yahaba se comprometió a compensarlo si las cosas salían mal. Pretendía que tuviesen un buen día, no obstante, porque se negaba a comprarle más de ese pollo frito a Kyoutani. 

 

Hubo un momento en el que pensó que quizás debería de haber sido un poco menos exigente, porque Kyoutani era nuevo para todo aquello de socializar. Quizás podría haber esperado un poco más, ¿darle espacio para que se adaptase más a que ellos tuviesen una relación y tal? Quizás. Pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando lo vio esperándole justo en el lugar donde habían quedado. Había llegado temprano... muy temprano, de hecho. Yahaba había salido con media hora de adelanto, pero no porque estuviese ansioso o no nervioso, claro que no, era porque quería ahorrarle a Kyoutani el hecho de tener que esperar. 

 

Pero, Kyoutani se le había adelantado. 

 

Habían acordado verse junto a una fuente en el parque que quedaba cerca de la casa de Kyoutani, y allí estaba, de pie junto a esta. Tenía los brazos cruzados, con los dedos apretando con fuerza su cazadora de cuero y su mirada muy fija en su pie derecho, que temblaba de manera nerviosa contra el suelo. Se veía bien, no estaba vestido como él, que había optado por usar algo un poco más formal (bueno, tampoco era que tuviese mucha ropa casual limpia, no era porque quisiese verse particularmente elegante o algo así... Claro que no), pero se veía muy bien. A veces se le olvidaba que, aunque Kyoutani no fuese una chica, se le hacía hasta guapo. No era una belleza ordinaria, no como la belleza de aquellas chicas que solían perseguir a Oikawa, ni siquiera como la belleza del mismo Oikawa y su perfecto cabello. Kyoutani era diferente, tenía una mirada dura, su ceño casi siempre estaba fruncido y tenía el cuello tenso la mayoría del tiempo que no estaba en el gimnasio, tal como si fuese un perro que estuviese en un ambiente que le resultaba incómodo. 

 

Había cosas que Yahaba encontraba atractivo en él, no obstante. Sus brazos, por ejemplo, cuando estaba jugando. Gracias a la manía que Kyoutani tenía por doblarse las mangas de sus camisetas (como Iwaizumi cuando estuvo en el equipo), Yahaba podía ver cómo sus músculos se endurecían cuando éste se preparaba para un remate. Le gustaba también ver sus labios moverse cuando estaba escuchando música, esa música del demonio que parecía más bien tan sólo un montón de ruido pero que le encantaba a Kyoutani. Y, diablos, honestamente el negro le quedaba bien. No conocía a nadie que le quedase tan bien como a él. Se veía peligroso, poderoso... guapo. 

 

—... ¿Te has quedado sordo? 

 

No escuchó a Kyoutani llamarle en cinco ocasiones, porque Yahaba estuvo muy ocupado perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos, hasta que el otro dijo aquello. Sólo entonces notó que Kyoutani le estaba mirando fijamente y sonrojado hasta las orejas. Yahaba carraspeó para recuperarse un poco, tratando de no parecer como un completo idiota. Era culpa de Kyoutani, por haberse vestido de esa manera, por supuesto. 

 

—Qué bonita manera de recibirme. Un 'Hola' habría funcionado también —soltó, caminando con tranquilidad hacia Kyoutani, como si nada hubiese pasado. 

 

—Tú eres quien se quedó como un idiota allí parado —Kyoutani chasqueó la lengua después de haberle dedicado una mirada, y terminó por meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora—. Podrías haberme dicho que te vestirías así y me habría puesto otra cosa. 

 

—¿Eh? Oh, no importa. No tenía otra cosa que ponerme —mintió. 

 

Vale, sí, era una mentira. Había estado buscando qué ponerse en los últimos tres días. Estuvo tres días buscando dentro de su ropero alguna cosa que se viese bien y apropiada para una cita, para su primera cita con Kyoutani, porque no quería verse como si fuese un día normal y corriente. Era una fecha importante para él, había sido él mismo quien había propuesto aquello y no tenía ganas de aparecerse con cualquier camiseta ni cualquier pantalón. Tampoco era la gran cosa, pero, era una de las camisas más caras que tenía y su favorita. Quiso usarla ese día porque quería que cuando volviese a ponérsela en otra ocasión, le trajese este recuerdo. 

 

Además que, tenía la vaga esperanza que Kyoutani fuese a encontrarlo guapo vestido de esa manera. 

 

—No sabes mentir, ya te lo he dicho antes —gruñó Kyoutani, jugando con un poco de tierra al empujarla con la punta de su bota. 

 

Kyoutani tenía esa expresión que hacía cuando se sentía incómodo o cuando él le decía alguna cosa muy íntima y no sabía qué responderle. Cuando se sentía comprometido y se ponía a jugar con sus pies o sus manos. Seguramente, de hecho, tenía las manos ocultas en sus bolsillos para que no se notase que le estaban sudando. Yahaba se acercó un poco a él, tan sólo lo suficiente como para darle un toquecito en su pie, con el suyo propio. 

 

—Tú también te ves bien —le dijo, sintiendo instantáneamente una picazón en sus mejillas, producto de la sangre que se acumulaba allí rápidamente. 

 

—No dije que te vieses bien, cierra la boca —mintió Kyoutani, porque Yahaba notó el rojo en su cuello y nuca cuando éste apartó el rostro. 

 

—Podemos quedarnos aquí todo la tarde peleando o podemos ponernos en marcha —dio otro golpecito con su pie, atreviéndose a acercar su cuerpo hasta que sus brazos se rozasen. 

 

—¿Y a dónde vamos? 

 

—Hum, pensé que podríamos ir a la sala de juegos que queda cerca del centro comercial. 

 

—Dijiste que no querías nada de juegos. 

 

—Dije que no quería nada de vóleibol —suspiró—. No puede ser que cada vez que nos veamos sea para hablar de vóleibol, tenemos que expandir nuestros horizontes y hacer otras cosas. Ir allí podría ser una buena opción, así aprovecharé para ganarte en alguna cosa y mostrarte mi expresión de triunfo que tanto te gusta. 

 

Le regaló una sonrisa traviesa y enorme cuando Kyoutani giró su rostro para observarle, enojado. 

 

—¡No te he dicho eso nunca, te lo has inventado! —Kyoutani hizo un sonido similar a un perro enojado porque le hubiesen quitado su juguete favorito y se separó de la fuente—. Y haré que te arrepientas de querer ir allí. 

 

Yahaba se dio por satisfecho cuando escuchó aquello, alzándose de hombros y apresurándose para alcanzar a Kyoutani, que ya llevaba cierto camino adelantado. Cuando estuvo a su lado, se pegó lo suficiente como para rozar sus brazos cada vez que daban un paso, así como quien no quería la cosa, de manera discreta. Nunca se lo había dicho, pero le gustaba la cercanía de Kyoutani, mucho más de lo que a él mismo le gustaría admitir. Su cuerpo despedía un calor muy diferente al que sentía cuando abrazaba a sus padres o a su hermana, era agradable y le dejaba con ganas de permanecer junto a él durante horas y horas. Incluso le gustaba su aroma (bueno, excepto cuando recién habían terminado de entrenar), mezclado con ese jabón de vainilla que usaba. Ahora podía sentirlo si inclinaba un poco su cabeza hacia el hombro de Kyoutani, aunque también sentía algo más. Algo diferente, algo como... 

 

—¿Perfume? ¿Te has puesto perfume? 

 

Debió de haberse preguntado eso en silencio. Habría obtenido una respuesta eventualmente si se concentraba mucho en tan sólo olfatear discretamente a Kyoutani, pero no, abrió su boca y lo que consiguió, fue que Kyoutani frenase la caminata y le mirase, nuevamente enrojecido salvajemente. 

 

Eso era suficiente como para que Yahaba tuviese una respuesta, pero por supuesto que Kyoutani tenía que gritarle, porque de otro modo, no sería él. 

 

—¡¿Y tú qué haces olfateándome?! —chilló. Iba a decir algo más, quizás excusarse, pero terminó por gruñir y echar a andar otra vez, muy rápidamente—. ¡Y no sé de qué mierda hablas, tú también tienes puesto perfume! 

 

—... C-Claro que no, esto es tan sólo un jabón nuevo que compré. 

 

A Yahaba no le gustaba mentir, pero a veces quería ocultar algunas cosas que le hacían sentirse comprometido, como que Kyoutani supiese que se había hecho muchas ilusiones con la cita. Y el hecho de que Kyoutani también hubiese hecho su pequeño esfuerzo le había hecho sentirse un poco extraño también. Bien, contento quizás, nervioso sin duda. 

 

—Tengo nariz, idiota, lo que tienes es perfume —siguió Kyoutani—. Pss, da igual. 

 

Pero no daba igual. A Yahaba no le daba igual saber que Kyoutani también le había dado la importancia suficiente a aquello como para haberse echado perfume, cuando seguramente jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza hacerlo. También notaba que, a pesar de que había estado jugueteando con la tierra en el parque, las botas de Kyoutani lucían muy limpias. Sus pantalones también se veían bien, parecía como si los hubiese planchado, y su cazadora lucía tan bien que costaba creerse que la conservase desde hacía ya casi un año.

 

Kyoutani podría no haberse vestido tan formal como él, con su camisa y su pantalón que usaba tan sólo en ocasiones especiales -como lo era ahora-, sus zapatos para graduaciones y reuniones familiares, pero había querido verse bien. Para la primera cita de ambos. Para él, para Yahaba. 

 

Joder, ese estúpido... Cómo tenía ganas de pegarle a veces, por obligarle a hacer idioteces como tomarle de la mano mientras caminaban y pasaban frente a la panadería a la que habían entrado en un par de ocasiones a comprar unos postres después de las prácticas. Kyoutani saltó tan pronto como hizo aquello, mirándole como si hubiese cometido el peor de los insultos al hacer eso.

 

—¡¿Qué dibalos estás haciendo?!

 

—¡¿Tienes que estar gritando a cada rato?! —gritó Yahaba, porque el nerviosismo pudo más que él—. Tan sólo quería... Oh, ¡olvídalo! Si no quieres que te agarre la mano, entonces ol...

 

En cuestión de segundos, antes de que pudiese terminar de decir aquello, Kyoutani tomó su mano con tanta fuerza que Yahaba pensó que iba a arrancarle el brazo si no tenía cuidado. De hecho, su cuerpo se acercó a Kyoutani por aquel tirón, tambaleándose un poco. 

 

—¡No dije que no quisiese! —Kyoutani le miró durante unos segundos, antes de apartar la mirada y apretar aún más su mano—. Podrías haberme dicho, me tomaste por sorpresa eso es todo. 

 

El gesto no era tan amable como Yahaba había querido, porque Kyoutani estaba muy nervioso. Sentía el sudor de la mano ajena mezclándose con el suyo propio, y quizás por ello Kyoutani estaba agarrándole tan duro, como temiendo a que fuese a resbalarse su mano y perder el contacto. Pero eso no iba a pasar, porque tan pronto como Kyoutani se relajó, al emprender la marcha nuevamente, Yahaba entrelazó sus dedos, asegurándose así de que pudiesen continuar su recorrido con las manos juntas. 

 

Y se sonrió cuando notó ese brillo en los ojos de Kyoutani, a pesar de que hubiese tensión en todo su cuerpo; la mirada que tenía en esos momentos le estaba delatando por completo: Estaba comprometido hasta más no poder, pero le gustaba, lo sabía. Lo sentía en la manera en la que de vez en cuando dejaba un apretó a su mano. 

 

Era un poco brusco a veces, pero, tenía su encanto. 

 

—Tonto —murmuró, era su manera de decirle que era lindo.

 

—Idiota —respondió Kyoutani, porque era su manera de decirle que también creía que era lindo. 

 

No soltaron sus manos hasta que estuvieron dentro de la sala de juegos, finalmente. No estaba tan concurrida como Yahaba había imaginado, aunque había más niños que adolescentes como ellos. De hecho, para ser precisos, no creía haber visto un sólo adolescente en todo el perímetro. ¿Qué acaso los chicos de su edad no tenían ese espíritu competitivo cuando veían tantos juegos en un mismo lugar o qué? Aunque, en parte así era mejor para ellos. No tendrían que lidiar con encontrarse a alguien conocido y tener que dar explicaciones, si no se trataba de Watari, Kunimi o Kindaichi. 

 

Aún no habían dicho nada explícito al resto de sus compañeros y así era mejor, por ahora. No querían complicarse con tener que dar mucha información, querían disfrutar lo que tenían. 

 

Tardaron tan sólo unos segundos en escoger dónde jugar primero, tan pronto como hubieron pagado por sus monedas: O más bien Kyoutani le arrastró hasta donde quería jugar primero. Era uno de esos juegos de máquinas, en donde aparentemente, tenías que matar un montón de zombies hambrientos (y asquerosamente dibujados... De hecho, le recordaba aquel zombie que Kyoutani tenía en una de sus camisetas, ese que tenía algo que ver con Iron Maiden; o al menos le parecía a él que era un zombie) para poder sobrevivir. Un juego donde tener buena puntería era lo más esencial. 

 

—¿Cuál es tu obsesión con estos seres tan feos? —Yahaba arrugó la nariz, observando el dibujo de uno de los zombies que estaba en la pantalla de inicio, que tenía lo que parecía una mano en la boca—. Son asquerosos. 

 

—¿Y por qué crees que los eliminaremos? Anda, no seas cobarde —le retó Kyoutani, dándole una de las pistolas de plástico que se necesitaban para jugar. 

 

Casi se la arrancó de las manos cuando la tomó, cabreado. 

 

—Dame acá eso. 

 

A Yahaba pocas cosas le sacaban de las casillas: Kyoutani (¿qué? Era su novio, pero tampoco iba a decir que no le estresaba muy a menudo), que alguien insultase a sus antiguos superiores de los cuáles aprendió mucho y que insinuasen que era una cobarde. Que le retasen. Oh, y Kyoutani había aprendido tan rápido sobre qué tenía que hacer para conseguir lo que quería, y en este momento, era hacerle enfadar hasta el punto que no fuese a negarse a jugar con él. 

 

Pero Kyoutani iba a arrepentirse de haberle arrastrado allí. Yahaba no sería tan rápido como Oikawa en la cancha -no todavía, al menos-, ni como ese genio de Karasuno, pero vaya si tenía buena puntería. Estar lejos de una cancha de vóleibol, lejos de la presión de ser la capitán de Aobajousai, podía dejar que sus habilidades naturales fluyesen con mayor claridad y en pocos segundos, llevaba muchos más zombies eliminados que Kyoutani. Lo escuchaba gruñir y disparar varias veces, arriesgando a fallar su puntería, tratando de alcanzarle. 

 

No pudo evitar sonreírse. Ya sabía que quizás no debería de sentirse feliz de estar aplastando a su novio de esa manera en un juego, pero, saber que había frustrado los planes de Kyoutani de verle derrotado, sabía a gloria. 

 

—¡¡Quiero la revancha y la quiero ya!! —Kyoutani le volvió a tender la pistola, sacando otra moneda para insertarla en la máquina. 

 

—¡Já! Eres un mal perdedor —se rió—. Y te daré la revancha, pero no vamos a gastar todas las monedas aquí —puso sus manos en la cintura—. Como yo gané, tengo la potestad de elegir a dónde vamos a jugar ahora, para ver si tienes una oportunidad de recuperar tu orgullo. 

 

Se tomó su tiempo para observar toda la sala con calma, llevándose un dedo al mentón, dando golpecitos allí de manera juguetona. 

 

—Argh, sólo escoge uno y ya —se quejó Kyoutani cuando empezó a perder la paciencia. 

 

—¡Allí! —señaló hacia el hockey de mesa, que justo acaba de ser desocupado por unos niños. 

 

Yahaba eligió aquel porque también se le daba bien, porque también requería de tener puntería y porque sabía que si hacía muchos puntos seguidos, haría que Kyoutani perdiese la paciencia. Kyoutani era bueno cuando estaba concentrado, pero cuando perdía la paciencia, se le nublaban los sentidos y perdía la concentración lo suficiente como para que fallase. 

 

Con lo que no había contado, era con que Kyoutani era bueno para el hockey de mesa.  _Bueno_ no era ni siquiera la palabra correcta para definirlo. Era  _muy_  bueno, buenísimo, un maestro... Era tan bueno que tenía ganas de partirle la cara con el disco. Apenas logró hacer tres puntos cuando el juego terminó, y le tocó ahora tragarse sus palabras. 

 

—¡Podría haber ganado si tú no fueses tan brusco! ¡Que es para que anotes, no para que golpees la mesa como una bestia salvaje! —se quejó, haciendo un comentario sobre la manera en la que Kyoutani golpeaba con tanta fuerza el disco que casi y salió disparado dos veces por el aire. 

 

Kyoutani le mostró ahora una amplia sonrisa, sintiéndose orgulloso de haberle ganado. ¡Era un infantil! ... Y lo peor, era que, por supuesto, a Yahaba le ponía los nervios de punta verlo sonreír así. Kyoutani no tenía que saber que se veía condenadamente bien así, sin embargo, que se pudriese. 

 

—¿Y yo soy el mal perdedor? Eres un nene. 

 

—¿Quién armó una pataleta porque te gané hace un rato? No te creas mucho. 

 

—Lo que tú digas —fue el turno de Kyoutani de inspeccionar la sala, y a los segundos hizo un gesto con la cabeza—. Ven, a ver cómo te va con esto. 

 

Tramposo. Kyoutani eligió luego un juego donde tenían que probar fuerza. Yahaba no era un debilucho, claro, había trabajado muy duro para sacar algo más de músculo durante el torneo de verano, pero comparado con Kyoutani... Quizás no era tan fuerte como Iwaizumi, pero aún así era muy bueno y mucho más fuerte que él. Ese condenado tramposo tenía las de ganar en ese juego, Yahaba sabía que no pintaba bien para él. 

 

Aún así, no iba a dejarle el placer de probar la gloria de la victoria tan fácilmente, así que se encargó de reunir la fuerza suficiente como para hacer un puntaje alto. De hecho, hizo más de lo que pensó, hasta se sonrió orgulloso durante unos segundos.

 

—Nada mal —murmuró Kyoutani, con los ojos brillándole de emoción cuando observó los números en la pantalla. Yahaba habría jurado que la emoción fue más bien por ver que no era tan débil como había imaginado, más que porque Kyoutani sabía que podía hacer más que él. 

 

Segundos después, Yahaba probó estar en lo correcto: Kyoutani obtuvo un puntaje más alto que él. Aquello no hizo sino que Yahaba se concentrase mucho más que antes, porque esto significaba guerra. Ni de chiste iba a permitir que el otro siguiese ganando, tenía que girar las cosas a su favor y pronto. 

 

Para su suerte, Kyoutani eligió algo que no se le daba tan mal: Un juego de puntería (¿lo habría hecho para darle ventaja?), que consistía en arrojar unas seis pelotas a unos agujeros con puntos diferentes. 

 

Aquello sin duda le dio a él la victoria nuevamente, y las cosas empezaron a ponerse entretenidas, al estar parejos en victorias. En pocos minutos, ambos terminaron por recorrer casi todo el lugar, andando de juego en juego, obteniendo diferentes campeones en cada uno de los juegos. Su emoción, la manera en la que se estaban tomando tan en serio todo, hicieron que varios niños olvidasen que tenían también monedas para jugar y se colocasen alrededor de ellos para verles jugar. Yahaba contuvo la respiración varias veces, porque temió que Kyoutani fuese a decir alguna grosería frente a los chiquillos, por estar frustrado o estresado. Y sin embargo, fue él mismo quien terminó por gritar "¡Oh, mierda!" cuando Kyoutani volvió a ganarle en un juego. 

 

Pero fue divertido. Era divertido jugar con Kyoutani, aunque se tomase todo tan en serio. Quizás era eso, que se estaba tomando eso tan en serio que pareciese que se le estuviese yendo la vida en los juegos. Había olvidado qué era divertirse, después de tanto estrés en las prácticas y con el torneo de verano, que terminó de manera tan abrupta y desagradable para todos. Esto era diferente, era como respirar un aire fresco después de haber estado encerrado por siglos. Y aunque el ceño de Kyoutani estuviese arrugado y lo viese sudar en su nuca, sabía que él también se sentía feliz. 

 

Kyoutani también había estado bajo mucha presión, se había dado cuenta. Se había tomado tan en serio como todos los demás (si no que un poco más que todos) el llegar a las nacionales. Había entrenado muchísimo, había asistido a todas las prácticas y se quedaba siempre un poco más entrenando sus saques. Por supuesto que se había decepcionado muchísimo cuando se quedaron atrás al perder nuevamente contra Karasuno, tanto que vio sus ojos húmedos y enrojecidos al llegar de vuelta al gimnasio de Aobajousai. No lloró frente a él, no quiso que le viese así, pero Yahaba se dio cuenta. 

 

Fue el primero en mencionar abiertamente el apostar por el torneo de primavera, y jurar que ahora sí sería hora de revancha. Yahaba no pudo evitar creerle con todo su corazón, porque se había visto tan decidido ese día y lo había dicho de una manera que era imposible no creerse que sería posible. Kyoutani lentamente, se había transformado en ese ace que había sido Iwaizumi: En el que depositabas toda tu confianza. Ambos eran distintos, porque Iwaizumi podía socializar sin problemas y Kyoutani apenas y se estaba acostumbrando a responder con algo más que gruñidos cada vez que los chicos de primero le saludaban por los pasillos o cuando llegaban al gimnasio. Pero en la cancha, era como si Kyoutani hubiese adoptado el aura que rodeaba a Iwaizumi. Exudaba algo fuerte, una seguridad que era imposible de negar, que contagiaba a todos, hasta a los primerizos. Que le contagiaba mucho a él, que le hacía sentirse en la cima del mundo, invencible. 

 

Se merecía que se relajase ahora, aunque fuese un poco. Estaban de vacaciones, después de todo, no todo podía ser entrenamiento sin fin. Llegarían 

las nacionales a como diese lugar, pero primero, podían tomarse un poco de tiempo para ellos. 

 

—Bien, eso lo decide, ¿no? —Yahaba alzó las manos cuando perdió el último juego y las monedas se hubiesen terminado. 

 

No estaba tan molesto como lo habría imaginado, quizás porque su mente viajó a otros pensamientos que no se sentía ofendido por haber perdido ante Kyoutani. Quizás luego se vengaría de alguna manera. 

 

—¿Qué hacemos con esto? —preguntó Kyoutani, tomando los tiquetes que habían obtenido en todos los juegos en los que habían participado. 

 

Yahaba no los había contado, hacía mucho que había perdido la cuenta, de hecho. Habían juegos en los que te daban hasta cinco por participar, así que deberían de tener... ¿quizás alrededor de 100 o un tanto más? 

 

—Pues, debemos cambiarlos por algún premio. 

 

No habían cosas tan interesantes, no al menos con la cantidad de tiquetes que habían conseguido (podrían haber invertido en más monedas de saberlo...), pero sus ojos pasaron por un pequeño peluche en forma de un pato de goma. Odiaba admitirlo, pero le gustaban; tenía tantos en su baño que sentía vergüenza de admitirlo, ¿pero y qué? Era su pequeño secreto. 

 

—Tú ganaste, tú escoge algo —le dijo a Kyoutani cuando notó que este se le había quedado mirando, esperando a que le diese una respuesta. 

 

Quizás Kyoutani escogería alguna otra cosa, quizás una de esas pelotas de colores que tan bonitas se veían. Podría aprovechar y obtenerla para su perro. O quizás una de esas pulseras que había por allí. Era algo que el otro podría usar. 

 

Pero, por supuesto que no sería nada de eso. Por supuesto que, en lugar de invertir en conseguir varios premios que costasen poco, Kyoutani se había decidido por uno sólo que costaba la cantidad exacta de tiquetes que habían conseguido. Y no uno cualquiera, no una pulsera, no una de esas pelotas, mierda, que ni siquiera había querido llevarse una de las gorras que estaban arriba que costaban lo mismo. 

 

No, Kyoutani se decidió por el estúpido -y adorable- peluche de pato que Yahaba había visto discretamente cuando se asomó a ver los premios. Por supuesto que eso había escogido. 

 

Tampoco fue discreto en su gesto, porque tan pronto como lo obtuvo y se movió hacia Yahaba, se lo tendió. Yahaba ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarle a la cara para ver si estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas o si le temblaban los labios del nervio. Estaba comprometido él también y tan sólo podía quedarse mirando el pequeño peluche que yacía esperando por él en las sudorosas manos de Kyoutani. 

 

—¿Por qué? No creo que te te gusten esos peluches. 

 

—A ti se te ocurrió venir aquí —respondió Kyoutani, moviendo su mano nuevamente—. Tómalo o voy a tirártelo a la cara. 

 

—Eres un grosero y una bestia —gruñó, tomando el peluche finalmente. No disimuló en la felicidad que le produjo (y el nervio tampoco ayudaba mucho), sonriéndose y apretando el peluche a su pecho. 

 

Era pequeño y no se veía de tan buenísima calidad como otros peluches, quizás, pero era adorable, especial. Quizás porque Kyoutani lo había conseguido para él, aunque no había querido decirlo de manera explícita. Porque era parte de un recuerdo de su primera cita. 

 

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Kyoutani, cuando caminaron hacia la salida. 

 

El sol estaba bajando, se habían quedado buen rato jugando allí. El tiempo había transcurrido demasiado rápido para el gusto de Yahaba, y ahora, francamente, estaba tan liado con sus emociones que no podía pensar claramente, pero, no quería marcharse a casa todavía. Quería pasar un rato más con Kyoutani, así que, tan pronto como se le ocurrió algo, se sonrió  y se giró para mirarlo. 

 

—Podemos comer un helado en el parque —alzó el peluche hasta pegarlo contra la mejilla de Kyoutani, sonriéndose cuando vio cómo el otro se quejaba y ponía mala cara—. Yo pagaré, para compensarte por esto. 

 

—Argh, no tienes que hacerlo. 

 

Esta ocasión, camino al parque, Kyoutani no dijo nada ni luchó contra él, cuando le tomó de la mano. 

 

Yahaba comprobó una vez más, que Kyoutani tenía pinta de una persona aventurarera, que quizás tenía gustos muy extravagantes en absolutamente todo, hasta para comer, pero, siempre pedía el mismo tipo de helado: De vainilla. Daba igual que hubiesen un millón de sabores diferentes, con colores llamativos e increíbles, siempre era el mismo sabor. Aunque, Yahaba realmente no podía decir mucho, porque él no solía variar a menudo tampoco. Pidió para él uno de menta con chocolate en esta ocasión, y fueron a sentarse a un banco que estaba un tanto más apartado. 

 

El ambiente era completamente diferente al que había en la sala de juegos, lejos de ese caos tan peculiar de risas y sonidos de juegos y máquinas; de niños corriendo de aquí para allá, decidiendo dónde jugar y sus padres pidiéndoles que tuviesen cuidando de no tropezar. El parque estaba calmado a esas horas, no había muchas personas alrededor, salvo por algunas que estaban caminando para ejercitarse o pasear a sus perros. No había muchas distracciones que pudiesen impedir que ambos prestasen atención al otro, salvo por sus respectivos helados. 

 

Yahaba comenzó a sentirse nervioso por el silencio y por sentir su pequeño peluche de pato en el bolsillo de su camisa, apretado contra su pecho, no ayudaba para nada. Aún estaba comprometido por ello, tanto que su corazón quería escapar de su interior. Kyoutani era bueno con él, tampoco iba a pretender que era una completa bestia (o que él tampoco no se encargaba de fastidiarlo cuanto quisiese de vez en cuando), pero, no era su fuerte hacer cosas como aquella; le había tomado por sorpresa y le había dejado algo empachado con tanta emoción y felicidad. 

 

—Mi padre te manda saludos —murmuró Kyoutani, comenzando a morder el barquillo de su helado. 

 

—¿Le dijiste que ibas a salir conmigo? —preguntó, echándole un vistazo al muchacho junto a él. 

 

Kyoutani asintió, pasando su lengua por una gota de helado que amenazaba con derramarse por el barquillo. 

 

—¿Que tendrías una cita conmigo? —enfatizó en esa palabra, sin perder detalle del rostro de Kyoutani o de de algún gesto que pudiese hacer. 

 

—No exactamente —respondió el otro—. Tampoco me interesa si se entera que tú y yo... Tú sabes. Me da igual lo que pudiese decir —Kyoutani gruñó un poco, dirigiéndole una mirada de fastidio—. Además, a mi padre le caes mejor que yo, seguro. 

 

Yahaba decidió dejar el tema por la paz, así que tan sólo murmuró un no "No exageres" y se rió entre dientes, comiéndose su helado sin decir nada más. No quería que las cosas se pusiesen un poco turbias al hablar del padre de Kyoutani. No había tratado tanto al señor como quizás le hubiese gustado hacerlo, pero las pocas veces que habían cruzado palabra, había sido amable con él o al menos cortés. En el fondo, parecía que le estuviese agradecido -y a Watari también- que pasase tiempo con su hijo, aunque nunca se lo había dicho explícitamente. Pero, Yahaba trataba de tener sus reservas con él, porque sabía que la relación que tenían padre e hijo era algo... complicada. A Kyoutani no le gustaba hablar de su familia (tan sólo había mencionado a su madre dos veces) y él prefería respetar ello. 

 

Pero le daba curiosidad por saber si quizás había hablado con él de lo ellos. Él no lo había hecho con su familia por muchas razones, pero, tenía ganas de quizás contárselo a su madre. ¿Qué pensarían? ¿Estarían de acuerdo? ¿Iban a reprenderle por no haberse enamorado de una chica? ¿Estaría mal visto por sus abuelos? ¿Su hermana pensaría que es normal? Eran dudas que a veces le asaltaban a mitad de la noche, pero aún conseguía disiparlas porque el estar con Kyoutani era algo que pesaba mucho más que todas sus inseguridades. No quería deprimirse pensando en cosas que todavía no era necesario que compartiese con su familia. 

 

Se preocuparía por ello cuando llegase el momento adecuado. 

 

—¿Te lo pasaste bien? —se atrevió a preguntarle, mirándole de reojo discretamente, fingiendo estar muy concentrado en terminarse su barquillo. 

 

Había sido su idea, él había propuesto que saliesen y había elegido el lugar, pero era muy importante que Kyoutani también hubiese pasado un buen rato. No fue la gran cosa, pero, fue un primer paso. 

 

—¿Por qué no? 

 

—Bueno, no sé... Tuve que convencerte para que aceptases —Yahaba se sonrió divertido, antes de relamarse un poco los labios—. ¿Qué te convenció? ¿Que me ganaste en la sala de juegos? ¿El helado? ¿O por fin admitirás que me veo bien con esta camisa? 

 

—¿Por qué eres tan odioso? —gruñó Kyoutani, terminándose su barquillo de un bocado y restándole importancia a hablar con la boca llena—. Y deja de creerte la gran cosa: Watari me dijo que te gusta cómo me queda y fue bastante explícito cuando me lo dijo. 

 

Yahaba casi se atragantó con lo que quedaba de su helado, tosiendo incluso para tratar de recobrar el aliento. Kyoutani había tirado del cuello de su cazadora de cuero, queriendo darle a entender que estaba hablando de eso. Watari... pequeño traidor. ¡Se lo había confesado en secreto! Había sido una de esas ocasiones en las que se había reunido en su casa a ver películas absurdas, cotillear de asuntos triviales y comer pizza (y algo de tarea... eran chicos responsables), antes de que Kyoutani y él empezasen a tener una relación. Watari fue el único que conoció que tan colado había estado por Kyoutani, y por supuesto que recordaba haberle confesado que haberlo visto en una ocasión, con esa cazadora de cuero negra, le había dejado muy nervioso. 

 

Ya encontraría la manera de vengarse de Watari por haberle vendido su secreto a Kyoutani. 

 

—No te traumatices, tonto: Te ves bien —admitió Kyoutani, pero apartó su rostro, comprometido. 

 

Aquello no convenció del todo a Yahaba para olvidar su orgullo herido, pero al menos ayudó un poco: Haberse demorado un buen tiempo tratando de decidir qué ponerse para su cita, había valido la pena, y eso era lo más importante. 

 

—¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez? 

 

Eso era bastante sorprendente. ¿Kyoutani insinuándole que quería tener otra cita? ¿Era el mismo Kyoutani al que había tenido que prácticamente sobornar para poder convecerle de que saliesen juntos? ¿Ese Kyoutani? Joder, el universo tendría que estarle jugando una broma muy pesada o... realmente le gustaba mucho a Kyoutani. Fuese cual fuese la respuesta, Yahaba se sintió mareado. 

 

—¿Una cita? —preguntó para estar seguro de que estuviesen hablando de la misma cosa. 

 

—¿Qué más, genio? —ah, ese sonaba más como el Kyoutani de siempre—. Podemos ir a otra parte, no sé. Tú eres el experto. 

 

—Oye, nunca dije que lo fuese. 

 

—Sabes más que yo —Kyoutani suspiró pesadamente, jugando nuevamente con la tierra que había bajo sus pies—. ¿Qué se supone que se hacen en las citas, de todas maneras? ¿Tan sólo salir con la persona que te gusta y ya? 

 

—Algo así —Yahaba carraspeó un poco porque quería explicarle brevemente qué se hacía en las citas, y no porque haber escuchado que Kyoutani prácticamente había admitido que gustaba de él le hubiese puesto nervioso—. Pues, se va a cenar, al cine, a pasear por allí... Supongo lo que hace diferente todo es que, bueno, puedes hacer otro tipo de cosas con tu pareja que con un amigo —se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de escoger las palabras adecuadas para ser más específico pero sin tratar de sonar muy cursi—. Como hablar de ciertos temas más íntimos, decirse cosas que le gustan del otro o tomarse de la mano... O pues, bueno, besarse. 

 

—Pero si no hace falta que tengamos una cita para besarnos —dijo Kyoutani con tanta naturalidad que Yahaba sintió que alguien había arrojado agua caliente sobre su cuerpo. A veces era tan rápido con las palabras que no las pasaba por un filtro para ver si sonaría muy brusco o demasiado honesto. ¿A quién quería engañar? Kyoutani no sabía cómo era filtrar sus pensamientos. Era tal cual, era parte de su encanto. 

 

—Claro que no, pero era tan sólo un ejemplo. Además, cada pareja puede hacer lo que quiera, no es que haya una regla o algo así. 

 

—¿Has tenido citas antes? 

 

—No —Yahaba apoyó una mano sobre el banco, apretando el borde de éste—. Pero he escuchado a Oikawa-san hablar mucho de eso, así que no es tan difícil hacerse una idea. 

 

—Ah. 

 

Yahaba se había quedado un poco corto: Claro que había escuchado a Oikawa hablar de citas en varias ocasiones y aquello ya había sido más que suficiente como para que él tuviese conocimiento básico en ello, pero, él también había pensado por su cuenta en lo que sería tener alguna cita con una persona que le gustase mucho. A saber por qué, desde muy pequeño, se había interesado en los temas amorosos, en soñar con qué se sentiría tener a alguien que gustase de él, que se sonriese cada vez que se miraban o que le dijese cosas que hiciese que su pecho se sintiese de pronto apretado. Cosas cursis y hasta un poco ridículas, demasiado vergonzosas como para estarlas comentando por allí con cualquier persona. Pero le hacía ilusión. 

 

Había imaginado qué cosas podría hacer por su pareja, qué cualidades suyas podrían encantar a alguien y sin embargo, no fue sino hasta que apareció Kyoutani que se dio cuenta que nada de lo que habría podido imaginar habría podido servir como preparación. No era algo que pudiese pertenecer a una fórmula matemática, era ensayo y error; había giros inesperados en cada parte del camino y a veces le dejaba completamente exhausto. Kyoutani se las había arreglado para volverse la mayor sorpresa en su vida, y lo más gracioso era que lejos de hacerle enfadar por ello, Yahaba terminaba por enredarse más en sus sentimientos hacia él. 

 

Sus ojos se posaron sobre la mano que estaba sobre el banco, tan pronto como sintió un roce sobre esta. Descubrió los dedos de Kyoutani acariciando con cuidado su mano, con tanto cuidado que apenas y la tocaba. Yahaba no se movió ni un centímetro, temiendo que fuese a retirar el otro su mano y se arrepintiese, pero tuvo ganas de saltar, de gritar incluso. A veces cuando Kyoutani se comportaba de esa manera, le dejaba tan inquieto y eufórico que no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo. Era extraño y maravilloso al mismo tiempo. 

 

—Me gustan tus manos —murmuró Kyoutani, lo dijo casi entre dientes, pero Yahaba pudo escucharle claramente. 

 

Fue imposible que todo el cuerpo de Yahaba no correspondiese a lo que acababa de escuchar. La voz de Kyoutani, esa voz a veces rasposa y dura, expresándole algo tan íntimo como aquello era sin duda demasiado impresionante para Yahaba y su pobre corazón enamorado. Parecía que de pronto estuviese quizás soñando... Quizás Kyoutani le había golpeado en la cabeza por haberle comprometido o porque se hubiese demasiado estresado y ahora estaba realmente imaginando cosas. Porque Kyoutani no era así, él no decía cosas, él le demostraba cuánto le gustaba haciendo cosas por él como regalándole ese peluche de pato o dejándole que le tomase de la mano. 

 

¿Pero decirlo en voz alta? No, él no hacía esas cosas. Yahaba tampoco necesitaba que las dijese, porque podía intuir lo que pasaba por la cabeza del otro cuando estaban juntos, cuando no había nadie más que ellos y Kyoutani buscaba contacto con su piel. Pero escucharle... mierda, ¿esto estaba pasando en serio? 

 

—¿Estás bromeando? —su tono fue más nervioso de lo que le hubiese gustado, pero Yahaba aún era muy joven como para poder controlar sus emociones por completo. 

 

—¡No! —Kyoutani tampoco era un experto en ello, gritando del estrés y terminando por apretarle la mano bruscamente—. T-Tú dijiste que en las citas se hablaban de cosas... ¡F-Fue tu idea! 

 

—¡No me estoy quejando, pedazo de tonto! —chilló en respuesta, agarrando la mano de Kyoutani antes de que fuese a apartarla de la suya—. No sueles decir esas cosas... 

 

—Bueno, me dio la gana de decírtelo, ¿a-algún problema? 

 

Yahaba negó con la cabeza, aunque Kyoutani no estuviese viéndole en ese momento; había apartado la mirada tan pronto como le habló, seguramente siendo presa de la vergüenza que suponía haber sido tan honesto con él. Realmente no se había esperado aquello... ni en sus más locos sueños se había esperado que Kyoutani se lo dijese. 

 

Él se suponía que, de los dos, era quien mejor sabía manejar este tipo de cosas, estas situaciones que implicaban ser honesto verbalmente con respecto a sus sentimientos, y sin embargo ahora Yahaba sentía que no tenía lengua para poder expresarse. Su garganta tampoco ayudaba mucho, porque la sentía tan cerrada que le estaba costando respirar. 

 

Le gustaban sus manos... Sus manos, las mismas que usaba para hacerle pases en el vóleibol. Las que usaba para acariciarle tras las orejas para malcriarlo o convencerle de algo, las mismas que utilizaba para agarrarlo para que no cometiese alguna estupidez como iniciar una pelea con el  _ace_  de Karasuno o ir a gritarle a el capitán de Datekou que se callase (aunque a veces se pensaba el dejarle hacer eso). Kyoutani había sido un poco reacio al tacto más allá de los besos al principio, pero con el paso de los días se había acostumbrado a recibir caricias. En la nuca, en el brazo, tras las orejas, en la espalda... Yahaba sabía que lo disfrutaba, pero, no se había hecho una de cuánto, hasta ahora. 

 

Luego de unos cuantos segundos más en silencio (quizás hasta habría transcurrido algunos minutos, ¿quién diablos andaba contando cuánto tiempo llevaban allí, después de todo?), Yahaba movió con cuidado su cuerpo, deslizando su cadera hacia un lado. Se detuvo tan pronto como su pierna hubo 

chocado contra la de Kyoutani, sus muslos tan pegados que Yahaba juraría que su piel estaba absorbiendo el calor ajeno. Dejó que sus manos, entrelazadas nuevamente, descansasen sobre sus piernas antes de atreverse a corresponder a su honestidad. 

 

—Me gusta la manera en la que me miras —fue tan difícil decirlo que más bien fue como un susurro. Pero no se le podía pedir más a Yahaba, era mucha presión admitir aquello abiertamente porque sonaba tan vergonzoso y porque el rostro de Kyoutani estaba demasiado cerca del suyo y eso siempre nublaba sus pensamientos. 

 

Especialmente cuando alzaba la vista para mirarle muy fijamente, como ahora. 

 

Había una pizca de timidez en la mirada de Kyoutani cada vez que lo miraba, como si mirarlo fuese algo prohibido. A veces así le miraba a lo largo de la cancha, mientras él anda ocupado hablando con alguien o dando alguna indicación en particular; Kyoutani podría pensar que él no se daba cuenta, pero sí lo hacía. Pero también había pizca de admiración, que le hacía sentirse especial y hasta valioso. Y esa última pizca de algo que él no sabría nombrar, pero que le hacía sentirse muy mareado y con ganas de pegar su rostro al de Kyoutani y dejarse consumir por el calor que corría por su cuerpo. Era fuerte, era arrollador, muy intenso. No tenía una intensidad peligrosa en el sentido de que quizás corría peligro (Kyoutani intimidaba a cualquiera con su mirada, eso era seguro), pero era tan fuerte que no podía ignorarla ni tampoco podía ignorar lo que provocaba en él. 

 

A Yahaba no le importaría mirar a Kyoutani a los ojos por el tiempo que fuese. 

 

—Eso fue muy cursi —soltó Kyoutani, pero su expresión no había variado en lo más mínimo. Tampoco se había movido, de hecho, más bien parecía haberse quedado tan quieto que daba miedo. Como si estuviese esperando a por algo. 

 

—Tú empezaste —respondió Yahaba, haciendo referencia al comentario que había hecho antes y a que él había sido quien primero confesó sus sentimientos. 

 

Sí, Kyoutani fue quien empezó, pero, él seguramente lo habría hecho si el otro se hubiese tardado un poco más. 

 

Cuando Yahaba se acercó para besar a Kyoutani, se sintió como si era la primera vez que lo hacía, a pesar de que ya no podía ni contar la cantidad de veces que se habían besado contra los casilleros de los vestidores. Y toda clase de besos, por supuesto: Pequeños y rápidos, en los labios o en la mejilla (estos eran producto de él usualmente), largos y cálidos, bruscos y poco cuidadosos... De todo, y cada uno se sentía como si estuviese compartiendo electricidad con Kyoutani por medio de sus labios. 

 

Pero se sintió como el primero, porque tanto él como Kyoutani contuvieron la respiración al acto, para luego liberar el aire por sus narices de manera pesada. A Yahaba le gustó sentir cómo sus pestañas casi se quemaban con el calor que había escapado de su nariz y más le gustó sentir la mano de Kyoutani reptando por su espalda, pegándole más a él. Había costado mucho tiempo para que finalmente el otro pusiese sus manos sobre sí, en otro sitio que no fuese su pecho. A Kyoutani le había resultado difícil hacerse a la idea de que no tenía que apretarle bruscamente la camisa para besarle, porque Yahaba no iba a escaparse a ninguna parte, sino todo lo contrario. 

 

Había aprendido tan bien, que ahora las manos de él se posaban en su espalda y en su mejilla. Oh, en su condenada mejilla. Kyoutani había pasado de ser brusco a ser tan... ¿amable? ¿Dulce? ¿Cariñoso? No sabía ni elegir la palabra adecuada para describir la manera en la que el otro le tocaba el rostro. No le molestaba en lo más mínimo que sus manos no fuesen suaves como las de su madre, sino que fuesen duras y callosas por el vóleibol. No le importaba ni siquiera un poco, porque era cómo se movían por su piel lo que le interesaba, esa manera tan curiosa en la que Kyoutani movía su pulgar, con timidez, sobre su mejilla mientras profundizaba aún más el beso. 

 

Yahaba se pegó más a él, produciendo un sonido similar al de un suspiro cuando metió su mano derecha en el interior de la chaqueta de cuero de Kyoutani y posó su palma sobre su pecho. No hacía falta que empujase mucho su mano contra su camiseta, para que sintiese los latidos de su corazón, que estaba tan acelerado como el suyo. Siempre le maravillaba sentir cómo un simple roce como esto podía provocar tantas cosas en sus cuerpos. Era maravilloso y hasta excitante. Como también lo era estarse besando en otro lugar, bajo otras circunstancias y después de haber dicho semejantes dioteces... 

 

Apenas su lengua rozó el labio inferior de Kyoutani, éste gruñó sorprendido y Yahaba no pudo evitar que sus labios, aún pegados a los otros, se curvasen en una sonrisa. El sabor dulce de vainilla, que aún quedaba impregnado en los labios de Kyoutani, era un toque especial al momento. Le daba un sabor muy peculiar y aún más agradable. Era tan irónico, ¿no?: Kyoutani con un sabor tan dulce. Pero esas eran cosas que solamente Yahaba podría descubrir y nadie más. Era un secreto que pertenecía a los dos. 

 

Pasaron quizás un poco más de media hora en el parque y no fue sino hasta que empezaron a sentir algo de oscuridad a su alrededor que tomaron la decisión de ponerse en marcha. Pero se hubiesen quedado allí, seguramente, de no haber esa necesidad de regresar a casa. Al menos los padres de Yahaba podrían alamarse un poco si llegaba tarde. Quizás, ya con los años, podrían tener que olvidarse de la hora y poder permanecer cuanto tiempo quisiesen junto al otro. 

 

—No tienes que acompañarme, ¿lo sabes? —le dijo a Kyoutani cuando fue más que obvio que estaban caminando en dirección a su casa, juntos. 

 

—Ya sé —Kyoutani movió su pulgar sobre el dorso de su mano, dejándole una caricia—. Pero quiero hacerlo. 

 

El humor de Kyoutani había cambiado después de esos besos en el parque, ya no estaba tan a la defensiva. Quizás porque ya no quedaba mucho más que pudiese ocultar de sí mismo, y Yahaba se sentía igual. Era como si se hubiesen expuesto el uno al otro y hubiesen quedado sin defensas algunas. Era extraño, pero en lugar de sentirse desnudo e incómodo, temoroso, se sentía desnudo y cálido. 

 

—Además, no vaya a ser que te asalte un zombie camino a tu casa o algo así. 

 

Pero por supuesto que eso no significaba que Kyoutani fuese a reservarse comentarios para fastidiarle. No sería él. 

 

—Oh, qué romántico —se burló—. Lo que pasa es que sigues enfadado con que te haya ganado. 

 

—¡Aún me debes una revancha en ese juego! No volveré a perder. 

 

—Lo que tú digas... Oh, ¡espera! 

 

Tiró de la mano de Kyoutani cuando vio su casa a unos pasos más allá de ellos, haciendo que ambos fuesen a escabullirse tras del muro de la casa de sus vecinos. 

 

—¡¿Qué...?! —le acalló poniéndole una mano en la nuca y atrayéndole hacia sí para besarle. Lo tenía acorralado contra la pared, pegándose a su cuerpo tanto podía. 

 

No quería cerrar ese día sin robarle un último beso. Las citas siempre terminaban con un beso en la entrada de la casa, ¿no? Él no podía permitirse aquello, no al menos todavía, pero no iba a quedarse con un beso de despedida. Además, los besos sorpresivos eran los favoritos de Kyoutani, porque Yahaba podía sentir cómo se quedaba, literalmente, sin aliento tan pronto como le tomaba por la nuca. 

 

Aún en la oscuridad, Yahaba podía ver el brillo en los ojos de Kyoutani. 

 

—Siempre quise hacer esto —se sonrió rozando la punta de su nariz contra la ajena y riéndose cuando el otro gruñó, temblando un poco. 

 

—Estás loco —murmuró Kyoutani, buscando su mano y entrelazándola con la suya. 

 

Ok, Yahaba a veces pensaba que era más listo que Kyoutani y odiaba cuando el otro hacía estas cosas y le dejaba como un pobre diablo sin saber qué decir. Podía contar con la mano la cantidad de veces que Kyoutani había iniciado un gesto cariñoso y le quedaban muchos dedos libres. Muchísimos. 

 

Kyoutani era tímido con eso, a pesar de que cuando las cosas se ponían un poco... intensas, era un poco más avispado. Aún así, Yahaba era quien tenía que iniciar la marcha, quien tenía que indicar cómo moverse y quien tenía que tocarlo primero. A Kyoutani le costaba mucho atreverse a hacer algo así (y qué ironía, porque fue él quien se confesó primero), por ello atesoraba mucho los momentos en los que gozaba de sus caricias. 

 

A saber por qué, pero cada vez que Kyoutani hacía eso, era casi como si Yahaba pudiese escuchar un "Te quiero" que los labios del otro jamás habían pronunciado explícitamente. Y eso le sacudía por dentro. 

 

—No estuvo nada mal, lo de hoy... —le señaló con su dedo índice—. Aunque podrías haberte ahorrado los zombies. 

 

—Eres un aburrido, Yahaba. 

 

—Tú eres un asqueroso. 

 

—Grosero.

 

—Escandaloso.

 

—Histérico. 

 

Yahaba se quedó con otro insulto en la punta de la lengua, porque Kyoutani se apoderó de sus labios en un parpadeo. devolviéndole la jugada que había tenido con él. Fue tan sorpresivo y tan cálido, que lo comparaba con quizás ser golpeado por un relámpago justo en la cabeza; la corriente eléctrica que le recorrió por su espalda cuando Kyoutani movió con cuidado sus labios sobre los suyos fue tan brusca que todo su cuerpo se sacudió y un sonido muy peculiar (una mezcla entre sorpresa y gusto) salió de su garganta. Una vez más: No era la primera vez que se besaban, ni que Kyoutani le robaba un beso, pero el no haber estado preparado para ello le supo tan... quimérico. Fue un beso tan breve como el que le robó a Kyoutani instantes atrás, pero le supo más exquisito. 

 

Dejó que éste apoyase su frente contra la suya, más porque su cuerpo estaba genuinamente petrificado que porque estuviese esperando a ver qué más pasaba. A Yahaba le gustaría ser más como Oikawa, que parecía siempre estar seguro en cualquier situación, o quizás como Iwaizumi, pero no... era débil. Y más débil era cada vez que Kyoutani estaba cerca de él; cerró los ojos, embriagado por el calor del aliento de Kyoutani y por su cercanía, sonriéndose. 

 

—Quiero que... h-hagamos esto otra vez —soltó Kyoutani y Yahaba lo detestó porque hizo que su estómago se revolviese demasiado. 

 

En serio: Él sabía que le gustaba a Kyoutani, que disfrutaba con su compañía, pero cuando decía lo que pensaba o lo que sentía, todo era mucho más maravilloso. 

 

—Claro que sí. 

 

—Y no habrá zombies, pero sólo porque eres un cobarde. 

 

Se rió entre dientes, acariciando la mano de Kyoutani que seguía entrelazada junto a la suya. ¿Por qué a su novio tenían que gustarle esas cosas tan feas? Ah, no tenía remedio. 

 

Le besó la mejilla, conteniendo una risa histérica cuando sintió cómo Kyoutani saltó con el gesto. Yahaba no solía besarle mucho la mejilla, pero cada vez que lo hacía, obtenía la misma reacción. Se preguntaba cuántas veces más tendría que repetir el gesto hasta que Kyoutani fuese a adaptarse finalmente... No le molestaría seguir haciéndolo. 

 

—Gracias por venir —susurró contra su mejilla—. Buenas noches, Kyoutani. 

 

—... Buenas noches, Yahaba —se sintió complacido al observar un rubor en las mejillas de Kyoutani. 

 

Era encantador, ¿no? Por supuesto que era un amargado, que a veces malgastaba su interesante belleza en siempre lucir molesto; que gritase tan seguido tampoco le ayudaba mucho ni que fuese un brusco, pero, tenía su encanto. 

 

—¡Sueña conmigo, Ken-chan!

 

—¡¡Que no me digas así, joder!! ¡Y por supuesto que no voy a soñar contigo, idiota!

 

Bueno, las cosas empezaron de la misma manera, ¿no? Los dos gritándose o insultándose. No fue una cita exactamente convencional, porque no fueron a cenar a ningún lugar caro ni se dijeron cosas comprometedoras a la luz de las velas, pero quizás fue la mejor cita que Yahaba podría haber imaginado jamás. Regresaba a casa habiendo tomado algo de helado, con un pequeño pato de peluche oculto en el bolsillo de su camiseta (esperaba que no estuviese muy aplastado después de haberse pegado tanto a Kyoutani hacía un rato) y con el rastro de los besos de Kyoutani en sus labios. Honestamente, ¿qué importaba si las cosas no eran como las había llegado a imaginar años atrás?

 

Su pareja no era una chica, como seguramente toda su familia esperaba. Tampoco tenía pinta de ser dulce o cariñoso, ni tenía una voz melodiosa. Y su relación no era precisamente la más convencional, tampoco. 

 

Pero, regresaba a casa con una sonrisa grandísima y lleno de ilusiones cursis y tontas. Lo demás, ¿honestamente? salía sobrando. 


End file.
